The legend of the Harbinger
by Sgt.Shank
Summary: In the tense years before world war three, a squad of U.S. Marines made a discovery that would give a whole new meaning to the term biological weapon. Mew and Mewtwo. currently being rewritten.
1. Withdrawal

Hopefully, you didn't read my other chapter one, as it sucked. But I made a new one, I hope it's better.

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm sorry captain, but we have no other choice"

"I understand general…"

"…now get your men together and get going."

The captain snapped to attention, even though the general couldn't see him. "Yes sir!"

"And captain, one more thing. The Harbinger's last known location was in that town. Among your other objective's you must find him and inform him of our orders. He'll make you evac a helluva lot easier. General Strattson out." The captain hung up and turned back to the battalion before him.

"All right! We have our orders! We're moving to the rear! Get the wounded on the Humvees, search for and destroy the ammunition dump in this town, and in general, kick ass. Let's do it Marines!"

" OORAH!!!"

" Alpha to the left!" "Charlie to the Right!" "Echo squad up the middle!"

The Captain barked out orders like a machine, turning away to hear the pat of boots hitting asphalt as the marines jumped out of their Humvees. He went back to his radio, as the squads he just ordered to move out did. The captain gave the coordinates of the eastern sect of the town for an air strike. With the F/A-18D's in bound, the captain shifted his comlink to the sergeant of Charlie squad.

" Sergeant! Hold at 64N, 45S!"

" Hold here" yelled the sergeant. The marines skidded to a stop. "Grunsfield!" " Parker!" "Plant a satchel in the dump!". "The rest of you,take a knee."

The said Marines breached the door to the abandoned dump and went in, M8s at the ready. The rest listened to the crackle of gunfire and explosions on the other side of the town. Then came the roar of the jets, and finally they arrived, with the destruction that came with them. The soldiers stood watching the fireworks from the heavens above, buildings flattened in seconds, their internal structure's flung yards high into the air. As the onslaught reached an end, the squad tightened their grip on their weapons, raising them to their shoulders.

As the smoke cleared, the sergeant saw the expected damage. The entire neighborhood had been leveled, leaving no building standing. Except…one. The others saw it too. Admist the desert of destruction, was an oasis. A single one story building completely unharmed. Everyone looked at each other. The sergeant nodded towards it. All the soldiers sprinted to postitions for breaching. The leader raised his handed and brought down on his wrist. Bang and clear. The corpral near the door nodded and placed his hand on the knob. As the door swung open, the sergeant threw the flashbang in.

"Flash out!" The marines turned their heads and covered their ears, tense with anticipation. Nothing happened. Slowly, the sergeant turned around, expecting his corporal to be inside, clearing it out. Instead, he jumped at the sight before him. A seven foot White and purple creature, wearing a tattered digital camouflage jacket, and a large dark green helmet, completely covering it head and face. It was holding the flashbang. A voice made its self present in his mind.

"Is this yours, sergeant?"

"Yes sir!"

"Pocket it."

He took the less- lethal grenade from his paw, returning to its rightful place. "Sir, Charlie squad at the ready for-"

"Skip the crap sergeant; this is still the front lines. And with the reinforcements headed this way, I'd be more concerned with establishing a perimeter." The creature turned away, and began limping back to the ammunitions dump, that they had just come from. The sergeant had to jog to keep up with it, even with its condition.

"Sir?"

"Don't call me that. You know I hate it."

"Yes si- I mean, Harbinger. May I ask, well, where you've been for the last four months? The entire Eastern sect has gone to hell without you here."

The Harbinger didn't even skip a beat, but instead ignored the question.

"Can I ask why you're limping?"

This time he stopped and slowly turned his head. The sergeant could feel his intense purple eyes on him, as if searching him, analyzing him. "I will answer your question because it will affect your mission here. When I was on recon, I received a third degree burn on my leg. Don't ask me how. In two hours, I will be in too much pain to operate, and you will be alone."

The sergeant's mouth almost hit the deck. "What?!? No! We can't defend the town without you! You could probably defend this town without us!"

He resumed limping. "You won't have to. I'm staying with you, No matter what comes through those gates" He said, pointing to the only way in and out of the town.

The sergeant and his squad just stared at him. "You could lose your leg!" The Harbinger ignored this too. "Let's get defensive positions up on the perimeter! I do _not_ want to have the Iranians planting mines before we have a chance to set up an MG nest!"

As he said that, a Humvee pulled up. The captain who called in the air strike jumped out.

"Sir, Captain-"

The Harbinger glared at him.

The captain stared at him awkwardly for a minute, as the marines piled out. "I assume you are the Harbinger?"

"No captain, I'm the other seven foot biological weapon running around the Middle East."

The captain shifted uncomfortably, not used to the creature's touchy personality. "I have two gunships inbound to provide support."

"Good, we'll need them. Now I-"

A shot rang out, and a marine off to the group's right dropped. " COVER!" Bellowed the captain. The Harbinger grabbed the other two by their collars and dragged them behind a destroyed car, and waited. All that was heard was everyone's heavy breathing, and the life quickly draining out fallen marine. "That was for me…" said the Harbinger. The captain yelled out "Get a sniper up here we need-"

"No, wait."

The captain turned and looked at the harbinger. He had his eyes shut and was moving his paw in a circular motion.

"What are you-"

The creature made a quieting motion with his free hand. "The building he's sniping from has fire burning inside of it, and it's been holed up for quite a while. If I can open a window…"

An enormous explosion resounded throughout the town. The sergeant felt something we on his hand. He looked down to see the blood from the fallen marine staining his hand red.

"Backdraft…" said the Harbinger

The captain took out a pair of binoculars. "Scout sniper. They're closer than I thought."

The Harbinger turned rubbing his paws together. "Well then that makes our job all the easier right? Now I want two Nests in that Store over there-"

The captain looked at the sergeant, who nodded. "Actually sir-"

"Captain…"

"Harbinger... We've received different orders."

The creature turned around, turning its head back and forth between the marines. "What, are we going on the offensive?"

The captain looked down. The Harbinger had been fighting the hardest, sacrificed the most. He wasn't going to take this well. "We've been ordered to…retreat… four miles to the rear."

Silence. The only thing that met the group's ears was war. Gunfire, cries of the wounded, the yells of those under fire. The Harbinger continued to stare daggers into the marines. The few seconds that passed seemed like hours. The sergeant was the first to speak. "The gunship should be here any minute now."

The Harbinger's head turned so fast, the sergeant thought he had broken it. There was enough malice in his eyes to slaughter a horse. His 'voice' deadly calm, like the calm before a storm. "Do you even realize what's happening?"

The sergeant stared back, fear in his eyes. The feline turned his attention to the captain. "You?" The captain shook his head, never taking his eyes of the creature.

"ABSOLUTE BULL SHIT!" Roared the Harbinger, loud enough for the entire town to here him. Both factions turned towards the noise. He made an unrecognizable yell, and slammed his fist into the burnt out compact next to him. The two marines turned away, as they were showered with debris. The sergeant knew that the Harbinger was on their side, but that made him no less terrifying. The Harbinger turned back to them.

"I did not lose five thousand good, brave men, and a quart of my own blood, just for some old, cowardly men to tell me it was all for nothing!!"

All the commotion had attracted the attention of the enemy. At the other end of the street, several Iranian soldiers appeared at the end of the street, most shouldering an AKM, one with an RPD. The leader shouted something in Farsi. All three of them put their hands on their heads.

In a voice that the Iranians couldn't hear, the Harbinger said "What are you two carrying?"

The sergeant glanced at the compact "I see an IAR." The captain thought of his Smith and Wesson .44 his father gave to him.

"I have a sidearm"

The Harbinger nodded. "I'll distract these animals. Get ready to take them out." "What about your leg?" asked the sergeant.

"That's the price I'll have to pay for letting my temper get out of control" muttered the Harbinger. Two Iranians now approached, assault rifles trained on the Harbinger. He could smell the fear rolling off of them. The first nodded the other, who reached up to the Harbingers arm.

Almost too fast too see, the Harbinger brought his fist onto the man's forehead, knocking him unconscious. He grabbed the second by his wrist and flung him towards the others. He then jumped into the air, using telekinesis.

The sergeant grabbed the IAR, hidden by the destroyed compact and shouldered it. The captain reached into his pocket and pulled out the revolver. "Get some, scumbags." Said the sergeant. They opened fire on the dazed enemy, hitting every last one of them.

One Iranian, hit in the shoulder, yelled something in Farsi. The Harbinger landed next to him, wincing in pain. The man, bleeding out, beckoned him closer. The Harbinger leaned in.

The Iranian man yelled something, and whipped out his Desert Eagle. The Harbinger never flinched, and caught the man's wrist. "Send Allah a message. I'm coming for him."

He twisted the man's wrist, who screamed in pain. He got to his feet, and flung him into the window of a drugstore. He felt the life quickly drain out of his victim. He turned back to the marines.

"Let's get going."

They jogged back to the evac zone, where all the marines were piling into the now assorted vehicles. One last squad of marines came running, almost not making it. The Harbinger picked up the squad with his telekinesis, and threw the screaming marines into an empty flatbed. The three jumped into the flat bed with the shaken marines. The Harbinger turned to the marine on the turret.

"Anything left in that fifty, private?"

"Yes Sir!"

The Harbinger gestured down the street, to the screaming Iranians, charging down the street. "Why don't you tell our friends?"

The private swiveled the barrel in the direction of the other faction and opened fire. The roar of the weapon was deafening, drowning out the screams of the dying Enemy. The marines turned away form the intense light and sound. The flat bed rolled forward, and the gunfire stopped. The group listened to the fading sounds of the enemy. The Harbinger examined his leg. He probably wouldn't lose it. The roar of helicopter blades passed over them. The marines whooped and cheered, waving their rifles in the air.

Turning away from the others, the Harbinger watching the passing landscape, devastated by war. He sighed.

There is the ally.

There is the enemy.

There is the next battle.

And there is nothing else.

Yeah. Mewtwo has a temper. Oh well.

What did you think? If you have any questions about the weapons or anything else, PM me.


	2. Discovery

Discovery

Disclaimer: I own five airsoft guns, an Xbox 360, a PSP, various games for both, a set of antique trains, and a ton of ass in Cod5. But not Pokémon or the Marine corp.

19 years earlier…

The squad of Marines slowly advanced through the jungle, tense as can be. They only knew that their mission was of dire importance, how to get to the enemy weapons research center, and what to do when they got there. They traveled through the remote jungle terrain covertly, without fear of being found by civilians. Their sniper, Julio, had a NVS on his rifle, and was able to take down the enemy snipers in the dark as they moved towards their target. They were the best of the best. Many of them had spent years fighting in Iraq, Afghanistan and Pakistan. They all carried customized weapons. In the squad of ten, three had M4 assault rifles, three had m16's, two had SAW light machine guns, Julio carried a M-40A3 sniper rifle, and their squad leader, Master Sergeant Blonskey, carried a 40mm CAW grenade launcher, as well as all of them carrying a 9mm berretta and a KABAR.

They walked for half an hour under the cover of darkness, until they got to the facility. There they silently entered, picking the lock of a door to a loosely guarded shipping entrance. They knew they didn't have the manpower to take the Research center though. They were to go in, grab any available weapon technology, and get out. If they spent too much time in there, the enemy would call in reinforcements, and they would be screwed. They slunk in, only having to take out a guard with the quick slash of a KABAR. They hid the body and moved on. After navigating through the lab, they got to the weapons research room.

"Okay", said Blonskey, "This is where things get hot. Jasper, you and Fredrick are going to rush in, and take cover behind that desk. Set up that SAW Jasper, we're gonna need the firing support. "Me, Conway, and Smith are going on the left balcony. Julio, you know how to use that sniper rifle. Everyone else, look for intel."

They set up a breaching charge on the outside of the door to kill the three guards. "Three, two, one…" BOOOM! They rushed in; doing each task he was assigned. As he ran up the stairs, Blonskey shot three rounds at groups of enemies, killing or wounding most of them. Jasper and Fredrick where at the desk, Fredrick covering Jasper with his M4 as he set up the bipod. Julio was taking out one man at a time, while the others ran into each of the smaller rooms that branched out from the main room. Blonskey heard shots ring out as the men rushed back out, most with papers and files, but one with a cage, with a blanket over the top. At this time, the scientist had called in the soldiers, who ran in, only to be moved down by the SAWs. Then a sniper slunk in and shot Jasper through the shoulder. He cried out and dropped his SAW.

"Damn it! Heads down!" yelled Blonskey, as all the other marines took cover. "Julio take him out!" Julio slowly peered around a corner, to see where the sniper was. The sniper fired a shot at Blonskey which showered him with pieces of the desk he was under. Julio slowly turned and aimed at the distracted sniper. He held his breath and he fired, scoring a textbook headshot. Blonskey rushed over to Jasper, who managed to patch himself up. He would make it out, but now he could only use his berretta. They ran out, taking anything that looked important.

As they came outside, they made radio contact with HQ, who reported there was a hostile gunship approaching their position. Blonskey cursed under his breath. They didn't have any means of Anti- aircraft defense. Not even medium machine gun. But the Osprey could not pick them up until they got rid of the gunship. They went back inside and searched the munitions room, a risky move, taking down the soldiers, but finding and RPG with three rockets. They went back outside, where they could already hear the hum of the gunship's engine. Conway took the RPG, and Blonskey readied himself with his Grenade launcher. The roar got louder and louder till the gunship was overhead, it's light on the Building. Blonskey and Conway fired, but Conway missed. Blonskey's round hit killed the copilot. The gunship turned around though, and fired on the marines with a 5.56mm chain gun. They scattered and Conway reloaded. And just before the gunship was about to use its missile pods, Conway set the rocket propelled grenade into the cockpit, tearing the gunship apart.

The Osprey landed, and they ran aboard. As it took off, Blonskey reviewed what they had gathered. New SMG's, new laser guided missile systems, and various other goodies. The USMC command would be pleased. He looked over at the cage. Now what would an animal be any use as a weapon technology, he asked himself. He reached and pulled of the blanket. When he saw what was in the cage he gasped. It was like no creature he'd ever seen; pink, with a kitten like body, except it was floating! Obviously it was sleeping, but at the same time it was curled up two feet off the bottom of the cage. He stared in amazement at the creature. He had no idea what this...thing was. He sighed. It had been a tough battle and a long night. He would take care of it in the morning.


End file.
